Time
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: He's gone. She needs him. She can't have him. Thalia's story. Set around TC Botl and into the future in later on chapters.
1. Encounter

Hey! My first attempt at Thuke! Set between Titan's curse and Sea of monsters.

Um, there's one swear, just a head up…

Disclaimer: _Would_ I sit here doing this if I was Rick Riordan!? No, I'd be working on the last Olympian!

--

"Give her some time…" She requested. "She'll come around seaweed brain…"

--

"_That's great! Now, one more detail. Where's Luke?" Annabeth flinched, mourning at his mention._

"…"

"_Oh, gods. He's not…Dead…Is…is he?"_

"_NO!" She placed a pitiful hand on her shoulder. "But he's not exactly on our…'Team' anymore…" they waited for their eyebrows to disintegrate; instead, the dining pavilion was filled with cold laughter, echoing against all in its path to taunt Annabeth and Percy._

"_Seriously, you can come out of the bushes now Luke…"_

"_That was no joke…" Annabeth retracted her burnt index finger from her friend, who now seethed with anger as electricity the shade of her eyes, surged around her._

"_You mean…" They nodded solemnly; well, Annabeth did anyways…_

"_That bastard!"_

"_Thalia-"_

"_No! He's going to get a shock when he next encounters me! Until then…" her shoulders slumped in defeat, finding no energy to be physically furious._

""_I…need to…be, alone…I'll see you guys tomorrow…"_

_She sprinted off into the distance, unbeknownst to them, salty mascara fused tears streamed down her cheeks, settling on the dewy fields of the morning and into the strawberry fields._

_--_

Presently, she took refuge from the truth, refusing to believe the 'lies' she had just been fed. Luke wasn't always happy with his dad, but would he stoop so low? They didn't even _try_ to soften the blow! _He would never…_They'd gotten so close… He was the one who she allowed to steal her first kiss, and as she traced her finger along her bottom lip, she felt violated.

"Why'd you do it?" She mumbled as if he was with her. "What made you…Want…-?"

"You could have grown with us, but instead, you were robbed of five years of your life-"

"Luke!" She spat, wielding her spear in her hand with shakiness, finally bringing herself to point it at his windpipe.

"So I guess you joined the titans…I hope you're happy…" She concentrated on crooked blades of grass from down the hill, as if they were having a conversation with her.

"On the contrary, the rewards are far greater with us, now if you-"

"-I won't! Now what do you want _backstabber._" The word dispersed from her mouth like a disease, making their way to Luke with no mercy.

"Its back_biter_" he showed her his steel and celestial bronze sword, and faced her once more. "And, just to see if the rumours were true…" She snorted, making herself comfortable against a tree. He joined her, as if he was still on her team, as if Thalia had never been a pine tree, as if all would be okay as long as they were in each other's presence.

"Well, take a good look…" She scoffed, poking herself to get across her realness.

Her eyes were brimmed with damp liquid when her lonely shivering ceased as she turned to him.

"How could you leave Annabeth? Those little grey eyes…She depended on us! You left her alone!!" She hissed, slapping him across the face, her fingertips lined with pure blue energy.

"Well!? Don't you come near me. I _HATE_ you Castellan. Now be gone…Next time we meet, we're enemies."

"Thalia-"She restored combat position of her sphere, placing the several hundred vault shaft just below his Adams apple.

He flashed a dry smirk, tightly gripping the spear and daring her to slit his throat as he brought it closer to his neck.

"And what will you do?" He sneered, receiving a hurt glare from his ex-friend. She regained her posture, which she had broken long enough for him to understand she had doubts.

"I'll fight you Luke, with no mercy: You fall off a cliff, it will be me who pushed you…" She was very aware of the fact she would never intentionally harm Luke in a way that could possibly _kill_ him, but he seemed to think otherwise, as even slightly, his tough upfront wilted, like a scarlet rose petal in the autumn months. He gripped her hand, leaving her immobile with astonishment.

"I'll, I'll persuade you…I'll be watching, you'll see…" he whispered into her ear, sending a longing shudder to her nerve system. Although she wished to, she could not bring herself to look him in the eyes, and he sighed. She felt a strong urge to believe him, to let him guide her, but she knew better. Their faces were less than an inch apart, as their lips were just a microscopic distance from contact. She closed her eyes as more tears descended from her face. She opened her sapphire orbs again to find that just as she was prepared to trace her source of vision onto his own, he was already gone; the absence of his body warmth visible from her sudden paleness as a crater released itself in her heart. She curled up against a pine tree just before the safety borders, swallowing the unfulfilled sobs of longing that prepared to vocalise in her throat. Since the incident, she had found a new hidden comfort in trees, and would often visit them when she needed to ponder on her woes. Annabeth was correct: this was no joke, and this would only be her first of many wake-up-calls. She had to shove these emotions aside and take her place as daughter of Zeus. Then it dawned on her; how old was she? Luke had said five years, which would make her nineteen, but she didn't feel nineteen. She arose, having discovered newly refined strength as she headed to her cabin. For now, she would have to believe in her instincts and trust that Luke would come back to her…

For now…

--

So…How was that? Somehow, I'm not satisfied with the way this came out, so I need some reviews! Excuse the slip up of language; I just think that there may be some language-slip in this content. This was just an idea I had a few days ago from a song I was listening to and I HAD to write it down!


	2. Leaving

She arose, moments of the night before flooding back to her memory with torment

Um, Kay… Not many people understood the last chapter, but I don't _think_ there's anything wrong…

So read on.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own PJO, like I said, would I be doing this?

--

She arose, moments of the night before flooding back to her memory with torment. Annabeth was peering through a slightly ajar door, telling her she needed to get dressed for something…

"…What?" She asked, stretching her arms from the very awkward position she slumped herself into the night before.

"I said, it's breakfast, I'll see you at the dining pavilion, Grover will sit with you…"

"Why can't I sit with you again?"

"Because, half-bloods have to sit at their godparent's table, Grover can sit where he wants, he's a satyr."

She sighed deciding to keep her opinions to herself for the day. "Fine…Just, tell Chiron and Mr. D I might be a little late…"

"Sure!"

Like she'd promised, she was late, every once in a while, people gave her nervous glances, and she could hear relentless whispers as she skimmed for the only available table. There it was: Zeus's table. She felt slightly better sitting alone when she saw Percy, he wasn't that bothered, so she would be fine. She nervously stood with everyone else, sacrificing some food to the barbecue as everybody else did.

_Please, help me with…my problems dad…_ She thought miserably, seeing so many reminders of Luke from the Hermes cabin that surrounded her. Would he watch her? She'd only just learned of the prophesy recently and he seemed to see this as an opportunity to bring her to his side…

_Maybe he…No, this is just to confuse me…_

"Thalia?" Her thoughts were broken by a very welcoming friend to her left. "So, how is everything so far?"

"Oh, great Percy. Just…fine. Hey, what do we do when this is over?"

"Head to activities? You can do rock climbing with me." And as fast as he had appeared, he had gone back to his own table, which reminded her, where's Grover!!

"Thalia!" He whispered from her table, signalling her over to him. When she followed, and took her seat, she seemed very little interested in what food she had, a bowl of cereal, and pushed it away with an meaningful glare.

"Grover! Where have you been?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry…I was with the other Satyrs and then I-"He bleated. "-Well I saw this-"

"Forget it; I don't want to know…" She tapped her fingers on the table; sensing that she couldn't leave until everybody else did, maybe then she could blend in with Annabeth and Percy.

"Are you okay Thalia?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped, which she instantly regretted, as she thought she heard Grove whimper slightly.

"I'm-I'm sorry Grover, I didn't have the best of nights…" He didn't buy it. She fished for something she could give him, and found a half-chewed tin can in her old jacket. Do tin cans have sell-by-dates?

"Here, Grover. You're not going to be my only victim today…" He smiled, and thanked her, chewing it down as Grover told her of the two quests he, Percy and Annabeth had embarked on, and that cheered her up slightly.

"He hitched a ride on a sheep!" She wiped a tear from her eye, watching Percy redden from across the room. He'd obviously heard her, had the rest of the camp? When it finally came for them to go to activities, she followed Percy. As it turned out, she had decided not to go rock climbing, Clarisse called her a wimp, and Thalia then singed her eyebrows off, and went to find Annabeth in archery classes.

"Meh, it was going to happen…" Annabeth commented, aiming for the target. She loaded her bow, and hit the third ring from the centre, before handing her weapons to Thalia. "On Percy's first day, Clarisse tried to get him and a toilet acquainted; he soaked her in toilet water!" She decided not to share the fact that Percy had clumsily soaked her in the crossfire as well…

Thalia stifled a laugh, and fired; to her surprise, it hit the centre of the target, with a bull's-eye.

"Wow, I got it on my first try!" She high-fived Annabeth, and then saw Travis Stoll firing an arrow in the target next to her, getting the same as Annabeth. He gave her a friendly smile; one that reminded her of…._Luke_.

"Hey Anna-"She was over helping a younger half sister, and didn't notice Thalia trying to get her attention. Everybody was busy with something, and she took her opportunity to disappear.

In the tour the night before, she had been too anxious to see the son of Hermes to pay any attention to what the two had showed her, so she headed to her best bet: Her cabin.

She fiddled with aegis, on her wrist and yet another reminiscence of the son of Hermes came to her:

'_What are those bracelets supposed to do against a monster?'_

'_Watch and learn pretty boy…'_

'…_Whoa, I want one of those.'_

'_To bad! Customised for __me__'_

: Their first acquaintance, they both prepared to fight a monster and at the time, all Thalia had was her powers, and Aegis to protect her. But that was enough. They both protected her, which is partly why she was crestfallen when she found he had betrayed her. When she sat up, she heard a weak knock from the outside of her cabin, and chose to ignore it.

"Room service?" The voice tried.

"Come in Annabeth," She rolled her eyes, tucking Aegis underneath her dark sleeve.

"Where'd ya go?"

She sighed. She had always known Annabeth had had a little crush on Luke, but at seven, she could get away with the attention she received. _Lucky…_ "I didn't feel much like training…" She fiddled with her necklace, which she then remembered was a gift. She never did find out when and where he stole that from…

"So, what's up? Grover says you were acting strange this morning." Annabeth knew it was because of Luke, she felt the same way. If she could just get Thalia to understand the situation, then maybe she would be okay.

"He said, the gods shouldn't rule, he says he'll tear down Olympus and create a new kingdom-"

"Annabeth, don'-"

"And he poisoned Percy with a scorpion, and stabbed him in the leg and poisoned your tree-"

"ANNABETH!! Don't you get- Wait, he…What?" Annabeth realised her mistake, and a tear rolled down her cheek as she solemnly nodded yes. Thalia wasn't far behind, as she embraced Annabeth in a hug. Then they sobbed into each other's shoulders for comfort; While Thalia tried to cry gently, Annabeth howled, unleashing all her heartbreak in a muffled moan.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, rubbing her eyes with sadness. "I-I went to far…You probably weren't ready to hear that…"

"It's okay, I feel better." She told the truth. Knowing that she wasn't the only one whose mind was clouded with frustration and regret comforted her. "Thank you, I know you'll stick with me…" Thalia held Annabeth's hand in hers, and she felt welcome for the first time that morning.

"You'll fit in just fine." Annabeth told her, wiping stains of her cheeks and heading to leave. She was a step away from closing the door when Thalia spoke "Thanks, you're a good friend…"

--

When her room seemed too quiet, she attempted to confide in the palm trees, but couldn't bring herself to come any close, due to her encounter the night before, so she travelled along to the Poseidon cabin. As she went to place a fist on it, Annabeth came out, she looked disappointed, and slightly flushed when she looked up.  
"Thalia! What are you doing?"

"I needed somebody to talk to, you know, about the big three thing…"

"Okay…But you've always got me too…' she scurried away as fast as she could to her cabin, leaving Percy and Thalia together.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

"Um, can I come in; I needed to talk to you, can I?"

"Uh, sure."

"It's about this whole….Big three thing."

"Oh, well, I've been kept out of the dark from most of the prophesy for 'protection', but I'll tell you what I know, no problem.

When he was done, there was an awkward silence, one that said: Hey, who do you think'll die first?

"Percy…?"

"Thalia?"

"There's…Another reason I, came here."

"Oh really?" he did seem surprised, but nervous too, as if he was afraid about a slipping up on something.

"Well, you see, Annabeth told me that Luke's done some pretty bad stuff to you and-"

"You wanna see if it's true…"

"Not that I don't trust Annabeth, It's just I need to hear it from you…"

"Okay, but don't take this the wrong way, he really has turned evil." She sighed. "But if it makes you feel any better, when we confronted him, he didn't like talking about you; maybe that's a sensitive area for him." He smiled encouragingly, before placing a hand in her shoulder.

"It'll be okay."

"Thanks, Percy."

So she left, her mind littered with intruding feelings and turned in for the night. Maybe, the next day would go better and people wouldn't watch her like she had three heads. She crawled into bed, having almost entered her dream state, when a petite hand rudely awakened her.

"What now?"

"Thalia, Grover's leaving…"

--

Where's he going? Only time will tell! Um, and some of this involves chapters from titan's curse, so I take no credit for them!

Plz review!


	3. Last chance

Hey readers!! It's been a while!! So I bring you the next chapter. Please excuse any mistakes but feel free to bring them up to me in reviews! I forgot to mention last chapter that it's in Thalia's Pov because I think the fic will move along better like that.

Disclaimer: don't own pjo, or I'd write like five more books!

Read!!

--

Grover was leaving all right. Chiron told Annabeth and me that he thinks he's seen two more half-bloods; their names? He doesn't know that yet, but he _can_ sense their aura, and he says they're both strong. Big three maybe? Nah; that's just me being hopeful. Oh, and get this! When Grover gets solid proof, guess who gets to collect them? Us! I tried not to be sour about the news and yawned as I waved Grover past the boundaries lazily. When his goaty hide wasn't in view anymore, we turned to look at Chiron; he gave us an expectant look as he trotted away. We followed. When we got to the room where all the decisions were made, Percy and Mr. D already waited for us. Percy smiled, Chiron sat and Mr. D grumbled something about not being able to drink wine.

"So….Grover's….Gone. Now what?"

"We will get weekly updates from Grover; he will not come back until the two half bloods accompany him. We would like you three to do the honours, you are amongst the strongest at camp, and if we trust anybody to take this on it would be you."

"More like you're the only imbeciles who would agree to it." Mr. D mumbled. Thunder rattled up above.

Percy scowled, and Chiron turned to me, decidedly ignoring Mr. D. "I want you to be careful Thalia; with the great stirring, you will be a prime target of the titans. Being a big three daughter, you shall be a great ally. Anything to do with the titans, monsters, demigods and such, will all be a hoax to sway you in the direction of darkness." I took the news in silence. Does that mean Luke? I should have known. I mean, why hadn't I seen it? Had I been to blinded with self-sorrow to realise it? Luke was a pig, a traitorous moron who didn't deserve the time of day, I wish he was the size of a bug, and then I could crush him.

"Thalia?" I heard a female voice ask. Annabeth was waving her hand in my face as all others around the table peered curiously at me, even Mr. D.

"Huh? What? Oh I must have…."

"Zoned out." Percy supplied.

"For five consecutive minuets," Annabeth finished for me and Percy.

"O-Kay, so I was daydreaming about….Stuff, it's not a crime!" I stood up, deciding I wanted to get back to bed, I was sure it must be 1:00 by now. I stormed off in the direction of my cabin. "And don't bother waking me up for breakfast!" I slammed the door, ran from the big house, and straight into my cabin, I slammed that too. Once in my cabin, I surveyed my surroundings, all I could see through my tears were the outlines of lighting bolts, and my own possessions, not that I had many, but my room was filled with mementoes of my father.

Fathers.

That word stings. Luke and me talked about ours all the time, there were no good words exchanged either. I knew that deep down I wasn't unhappy with my father, but Luke, maybe he was serious. Maybe something triggered his anger. I sighed, curling up under my warm blanket, the sheets still Luke-warm from my earlier presence. (Aarg! I walked right into that one) another good thing about my heritage; I can keep things warm.

I sniffled as I lay awake. I didn't feel much like sleeping anymore, so I sat up, and let my mind run wild, lots passed my thoughts, the main thing was the last thing I wanted to talk (or think) about. No matter how hard I tried, his being invaded my mind, his face, pleading, lonely. He didn't look half as healthy as he did when I was fourteen, which made me wonder what Kronos did to him. (I loathed him that extra bit for that) At that moment I tried praying to my father; I was so desperate to be left alone I even tried praying to my least favourite goddess….Do I need to speak her name?

_Avert your eyes, daughter of Zeus…_

I did as told, and when I opened my shut (and averted) eyes, a flawless woman stood before me. She wore a crimson dress that tugged at her figure gracefully, and her skin was more radiant than Artemis's moon. Her long brown hair cascaded down the sides of her face in ringlets, and complemented her startling green eyes perfectly. But I still wasn't impressed with who I saw before me.

"Aphrodite?"

"Darling, I heard you had returned!"

"Um…That would explain why you're in my bedroom…Kinda." I told her, watching wordlessly as she nonchalantly sat on the bed beside me, as if it was normal for a god to just pop up and sit next to you. Apparently this wasn't the first time she had done this. Realising my eyes were stained with stale tears I brushed them off with the back of my hands, getting mascara on them. Aphrodite frowned. "Oh, darling, don't do that, that's not lady like." A silky cloth, engraved with romantic red love hearts materialised in my hand, I was slightly peeved she didn't ask me first before doing that, but I accepted it anyways. (I heard about what Percy did to Ares)

"Now, why do you _think _I'm here?"

"To give me pink hankies?"

"Tch, you have got to be kidding me. You've been crying you're eyes out over him for three days straight! It was time for me to intervene." I flinched.

"But you _have_ been intervening! I wasn't supposed to fall in Love-I mean…I don't know what I mean." I had just told the goddess of love I loved him. Maybe it was her aura, or her piercing, but kind stare. Looking up at her, I trusted her; I believed I could confide in her.

"But sometimes love happens on its own…I don't believe that he's truly evil, he isn't destined to be with the titans. I believe love can bring him back, like a lost puppy, all he needs is compassion! You're belief in him can do that, you just have to stay with him, secretly of course."

"But Chiron says-"

"That old horse? Pah! I _know_ the look in his eyes, he's pining for you, and it was his grief for your "death" that drove him to the titans! So…." She sniffed. "So cute!!"

"Hey, I don't Lo-"

"Yes, you do."

"Lady Aphrodite, I know that I should trust you, but I-I _can't_. This has been tearing me apart for days now, how could he do it? What did we ever do to him that was so wrong? I _loved_ him!!" I shrieked, covering my mouth when I realised what I had just said. Aphrodite smirked triumphantly.

"Exactly." And as quick as thought, she was gone, leaving the aroma of Jasmine and the feeling of hysteria gradually faded away. Anger still flooded my veins; I didn't need Aphrodite to loathe people. I gripped the hanky with so much force that it no longer felt brand new, and was rough, but still firm. I found that I needed it, when water forced entry into my mouth; I established the fact it was coming from me. I never cried, yet I felt so….So fragile. My eyelids felt heavy with tiredness, and I looked at my clock. It was 4:00! My audience with Aphrodite was longer than I expected. Well, I hadn't expected it at all. So I lay back, and closed my eyes, and my conscience and consciousness left me.

--

_4:00, Princess Andromeda, deck of ship.(regular Pov)_

He prowled the top of the ship, pacing left and right in giant strides. Not even Kellie could comfort him.

"Hey, maybe you should stop pacing, and then you'd be less annoying!!" She hissed.

"Nobody asked you to stay beside me did they _KELLIE!"_ he hissed back, regarding her with cold, but cool eyes. She left, mumbling something about not getting much attention. He continued pacing, until an unsettling voice in the coffin beside him stirred.

'_Son of Hermes…'_

"Y-yes, my lord" His blood boiled, but he knelt with fear and respect.

'_Have you succeeded in retrieving the daughter of Zeus from the gods yet?' _It was a question, but it could make you sound so nervous it was more like a request.

"N-No, but….I see she is not cracking under the heat…Maybe, maybe the plan won't work-"

'_Don't you dare defy me boy! We cannot and will not afford to loose this opportunity, I don't care how you do it, seduce her if you must, but do not fail, this is your last chance….After that….'_

Luke waited, and found the cold presence that coiled around him that seemed to choke his confidence away was gone. The truth was, that he was very reluctant to have Thalia joined him. He wished to be with her but….He just knew it wasn't right. He knew she wasn't meant to be with the titans, she could be cold, angry, and yet there still wasn't an evil fibre in her body. All she had was lust, for things that she desired, and everybody wanted something. He hadn't moved, yet he could feel Kellie's presence, so he stood._ Last chance…_ he had one more chance to persuade Thalia or…He would become obsolete, a waste of space. And they wouldn't need him. Anybody who failed the titans was simply disposed of, and he was next in line…

--

Well, the time will jump around a lot the next few chapters, it will include some chapters from titans curse, I think the chapter after the next one will include chapter 1, and I think I work better in Thalia's Pov, so… Review!! Because I will have what happens to Thalia _after_ being a hunter in later chapters too! And on the ship bit, i haven't wrote"his" name for a reason.

Review!! They count just as much as chocolate to me!!


	4. The party's just beginning

Just as he had promised, Grover kept us updated regularly

This is the longest, but is this better than three? Only you can decide! In fact, visit my poll after this chapter! And there's even some Percabeth near the end!!

Disclaimer: If I was rick, I would get reviews from the whole fandom of PJO, and I don't even have 10 reviews yet, so...do you think I am Rick? Who owns the very successful book that I love called PJO?

Anyway, sorry if that sounded like a rant. You may begin! :D

--

Just as he had promised, Grover kept us updated regularly. Each day he would IM us at the big house to tell us of the progress he's made with Nico and Bianca Di-angelo. That's their names. Bianca is thirteen and Nico is ten. From what Grover's told me, they're inseparable, but the way I see it, it's only a matter of time. Nothing lasts forever… I know that from experience. Every time I have something good, something worth living for, it's taken away from me. Percy and Annabeth went their separate ways to their classes, and I was on my way to mine; at least, till I saw "something" in the trees. I may have rolled my eyes, but my heart was beating miles faster as I crept towards the tree; I protectively caressed aegis, ready to activate it if he had any funny stuff up his sleeve.

"How the hell do you keep getting past the barrier!?" I yelled upwards.

He jumped down to my level. I whistled. It was pretty high up. "Although I wish I wasn't, I'm a half-blood. Remember? We used to be on the same side?" I pushed his face away; he was getting to lose for my comfort. As I gave him a distasteful snort, he arched a cocky eyebrow, and I knew he was feeling confident today.

"Why are you here? Don't you need to go kiss your master's butt?" He shivered even the slightest at that moment, and I had to hide my laughter.

"No, I actually have _respect_ in my new job position." His laid-back attitude could give me the creeps sometimes. Its funny how, this person standing right beside me, used to bring me so much warmth and happiness when I was in his company, now he brings bitterness, scorn and hurt.

I laughed. "Oh, that's funny, that's very funny." I stopped smiling. "Now, leave peacefully, or I'll send your butt to Tartarus." I was surprised at how calm I sounded, because, let me tell you, I was having a nervous breakdown inside. I held up my spear and balanced it by my side. He took a step forward.

"I didn't come here to fight; I came to ask you to go on a trip with me…"

"…A trip?" I lifted my left eyebrow. A trip? When? Where?

"Why would I w-want to go on a trip with the e-enemy?" Damn my stuttering! He smiled, touching his nose in a playful manner.

"That is such an easy target for an ambush; how naïve do you think I am?" I planted my spear in the dirt, looking for any way to keep my hands busy.

"Don't you think I know how weird this sounds?"

"…."

"..Look, I'll swear on the River Styx if you don't believe me. I just-I just need to talk to you!" He seemed frustrated with my defensiveness. Good. This is right where I want him to be.

"Pfft. What does that mean to you? I thought you didn't care about stuff like that." He balled his fists.

"Damn it Thalia! That's as much proof as I can give you. Now will you come with me or not?" His teeth were gritted as he spoke.

Why not? I had nothing to loose, just so long as I had all my weapons. I had powers, and weapons, and I knew some defence moves to. I'd be fiiine.

"When?"

"Tonight." He grinned.

So I sat in a more seclude area with him as campers emerged from training to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day; Luke and I planned to meet alongside a river just outside of long island range, where he _should_ be safe from the gods. So we sat. He was cool, but I was panicked. What I mean to say is what _was I thinking_!?

"Soo….What is it?" He completely sidetracked my comment and began talking.

"Remember, before…before you…died…we, we would always decide to take turns keeping watch at night, but I would never wake you up for your shift?"

"Yeah," I had to smile. Luke and I in the "before time" always, made me smile. That sweetness, that apparently, slowly fizzled away with age. By nineteen, he lost it. Twenty two and I don't know if there's any good left in him. But there has to be, if he was completely cold he wouldn't be with me now.

"And when you'd sometimes panic in the mornings when I went hunting for food because you thought I was murdered by a monster?"

"…I do," My voice was hoarse because of the pain I was receiving. It was like my body's own way to stop me from showing emotion. Because, I felt like crying. I wanted to hug him so much I was going insane. Just to touch his cheek.

"I-I miss them Thalia. I really do."

"I do too." He began fidgeting with his hands and swallowing more than necessary. Was he….Nervous?

"Luke…What is it?" He was scaring me; he was always confident, he used to make me feel everything would be fine because of his optimism.

"I wish I was with you…" He murmured. Then he whispered something inaudible. And I wished I'd been a good lip reader, because it looked like he said 'Elephant doo.'

"Luke, sometimes I just feel like hurting you. If only you had seen me when I found out you'd betrayed me. It hurts _me_ so much to see you do this to yourself; don't you ever think about the people around you?"

"Nobody ever cared about me." I gasped. How dare he!? When I poured my heart out to him, he just…Told me I never cared.

"_I CARED!!"_ I sobbed as I stood, but I had no tears. I just made hysterical moans.

"Thalia wait-"

"I _NEVER_ want to see you again! You, Luke Castellan are a pig!" And I began to trace my tracks back up the muddy hill I slid down, back into civilisation. Then I felt a cold presence, a thick coil of smoke engulfed me, and I could hear choking behind me.

'_Laaaast chaaaance'_

Then in a feeble voice I asked, "Luke?"

Only then did I turn back, and he was gone. My heart sank. My intuition told me that this was the last time I would see Luke alone, and next time we would fight, but I wasn't ready. I love that conceited idiot, and because of his foolishness we would never be together. Not that he likes me in that way but….

I trudged back down to the dining pavilion to force myself through another meal of loneliness; only Grover wasn't there to comfort me. Percy and Annabeth gave me worried glances, and then exchanged some of their own. I must have looked very depressed, because Chiron approached me and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm just….Tired." I could tell by his sceptical look that he hadn't bought it, but I was grateful that he held his tongue.

"Okay, but do not hesitate to ask if you are lost Thalia," He smiled, and I felt better, if only a little bit. I smiled back as he turned.

"Chiron?"

"…Thank you."

"That's quite alright Thalia," and he carried on his way back to his seat/wheelchair.

I didn't want to be alone anymore, I needed somebody to talk to, and I had considered what Annabeth had told me:

'_But you've always got me too…'_

I gave the Athena cabin two knocks. I half expected Percy to come tumbling out of there(I have my sources) But I knew he felt very uncomfortable setting foot in the brain child's domain, so I knew Annabeth would be alone.

"Thalia?"

"I need somebody to talk to." I said as I stroked aegis. I had realised that I had found comfort in those bracelets, like a safety blanket.

"Come in," She widened the space in the ajar door and welcomed me in, so I gave her the best smile I could as I sat on her bed in the corner of the room.

"What's on you're mind Thalia?" She finally asked me. All of a sudden I felt a surge of doubt and I knew I couldn't tell her straight off what was wrong; I had to make up something quick, maybe then I'd get the reassurance I needed.

"Um, I've been reading…a bit." I have dyslexia! Wow, that was lame. "And I know romance isn't really my thing but, what would you say if you had a friend that you liked, but for some bazaar reason you can't trust him anymore, but you really lo-like him?"

She thought for a while, as if she had a dilemma of her own, and then answered. "I don't know if there is anything you _can_ do Thalia. But I believe in fate. If you're meant to be with somebody you should eventually end up with them." She smiled sadly at her crossed legs, as if trying to convince herself of what she had just said, but her words seemed enough comfort for me.

"Annabeth…?"

"…Yes?"

"Have _you_ got somebody you're supposed to be with?" She stared at me for the longest time, but I knew she couldn't refuse me; she needed somebody to talk to just as much as I did.

"Yes…Maybe…_Yeah_," She looked at me, her startling grey eyes looked straight into my sapphire ones.

"…Okay, I won't ask you who it is." I didn't need to. I already had a pretty good idea who it was anyway.

"Thanks?"

"Ha. Anyway thanks for what you said. It made me feel better about-that girl…In the book…." I had a feeling she knew that _I_ was the girl in the book, but if she did, she kept it to herself.

"What are you going to do now Annabeth?"

"I was going to meet Percy, just a race. Have you seen how slow he is? Tree nymphs can outrun him!" I'll have to admit I laughed a lot at that statement, as I left the Athena cabin with her. Low and behold, Percy waited for us outside. (Annabeth said I could tag along)

"Speak of the devil," I grinned.

"Thalia," Percy gasped, clutching his chest.

"Percy." I said as I crossed my arms. I looked to Annabeth and found a smirk forming on my face. Oh yeah, I felt a _lot_ better. He found his way over to Annabeth and we headed down to Zeus's fist. When we arrived, Annabeth marked out a track, and we got running. As it turned out, Annabeth was the fastest, me second, and Percy last. He wasn't unfit, but he was tired by the time we'd finished. So when I suggested that he take a nap and Annabeth poured a large bucket of seawater over him I gaped, because there was a neat little pool of fresh sea water around a completely dry Percy. Annabeth supplied, "He's Poseidon's son. Water makes him stronger, he can manipulate water and he only gets wet when he wants to." Percy missed the look, but I saw the admirable glance she gave him. There was something in that warm smile that made me _know_ she had strong feelings towards him, maybe even love, and it made me smile. The little seven year old Annabeth that I knew was blossoming into a young flower. (Since when have I been poetic?) Maybe love wasn't always bad, because it seemed to be health and good for Percy and Annabeth, because I knew that both of them would do anything for each other, even it cost them their lives. Luke, on the other hand, would be more likely to be the one who caused my death! Too bad I'm not so lucky in that department. But I'm happy for Percy and Annabeth, and I know he'll take good care of her, now if only they realised that they loved each other (Maybe I can look into that.). So we started off towards the big house to see if we could get our daily evening Iris message from Grover, when Connor and Travis Stoll came rushing towards us, apparently having a message. Connor started, followed by Travis.

"Chiron's got a message for us to tell you,"

"Yeah, he says, 'they're ready...'

Little did we know the party's just beginning...

--

Wooot! This is where things get interesting; the next few chapters will be chapters from TC that I think involve Thalia's opinions a lot, so I take no credit for them as I do them in her P.O.V. I love all who have reviewed, so they can have hugs! And Percabeth777 can have a cake! Thank you for your constant support!


End file.
